Thirteen Reasons Why Trece Razones Porque
by Big Time Moch
Summary: El dia de hoy hace un mes, Logan Mitchell salto del techo de un edificio. Una extraña caja aparecio en la casa de Carlos Garcia, con 13 grabaciones, la voz de Logan contenida dentro y 13 personas a quienes culpar por su muerte. Cargan.
1. Capitulo 1: Como la bola comenzo a rodar

**Yay! Gracias a CorsomeeCorey por prestarme su historia para traducirla! Y como todos (y cuando digo todos me refiero a RusherloveKogan que fue mi primer Review en mi otra adaptacion Forever Unstoppable) me pidieron que hiciera una historia de slash, pues sus deseo son ordenes! Cargan! Yay!**

**Resumen completo:** La vida de Logan se salió de control muy fácilmente. El trato de aferrarse a la realidad, trato desesperadamente de aguantar, de levantarse cada vez. Pero la cosa es que, es difícil levantase cuando _siempre_ hay alguien para tumbarte, _constantemente_. Así que, se suicida. Tan simple como eso. ¿No? Bueno, eso hubieras pensado. Pero logan por lo menos debería dejar que la gente que lo lastimo sepa como contribuyeron a su suicidio. Así que, él hace 13 grabaciones en casete, cada uno para cada miembro de su lista; una lista de gente que rompió a logan Mitchell. Las grabaciones son puestas en una caja, enviadas a la persona numero uno.

* * *

**Capitulo uno; Como la bola comenzó a rodar.**

* * *

Logan estaba en el borde del edifico, sus pies solo saliendo un poco sobre el borde. Su respiración se atoro en su garganta, incapaz de hablar una sola palabra mientras que el duro viento se estrellaba en él, su pelo volando frenéticamente, su ropa balanceándose.  
No podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esto.

Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, preguntándole si en serio quería hacer esto. Si en serio creía estar listo. La verdad es, Logan estaba listo hacia meses. Era la única cosa en su mente, plagando sus pensamientos constantemente.  
Pensó que mudarse de Texas a Minnesota sería la mejor cosa que podía pasarle. Que sería capaz de dejar su vieja vida atrás y tomar esta nueva oportunidad, que no es algo que mucha gente puede obtener. Así que por un lado, Logan debería de estar agradecido por esa oportunidad. Y lo estaba… al principio.

Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder, el viento acariciando su cuerpo suavemente, moviéndose por dentro de su ropa hasta alcanzar su espalda, causando un escalofrió. El pestaño unas cuantas veces, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar. Ha llorado demasiado. No gastar otra lagrima, no ahora, no en este momento.

Pero eso no lo detuvo. Claro, el no podía controlarse.

Una sola lagrima dejo su ojo, rodando gentilmente por su mejilla, dejando atrás un brillante camino de sal mientras alcanzaba su mandíbula. Pronto callo, desplomándose a lado del borde del edificio. Callo por años, pasando muchos pisos diferentes del bloque de apartamentos antes de finalmente, desapareció en la acera de abajo. Y justo como esa lagrima, Logan iba a hacer lo mismo. El se iba a desplomar hacia la Tierra, esperando desaparecer para siempre, ser tragado por un hoyo negro, ser bienvenido por la Muerte con los brazos abiertos.

Logan limpio la lágrima que pronto siguió a su acompañante, usando el puño de su camiseta de manga larga, rodándola por encima de sus puños. Inhaló, dejando salir otro suspiro mientras miraba hacia arriba en el cielo de la noche.

Justo ahora, era el momento perfecto. Le daría una oportunidad de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin ninguna interrupción. Sus padres estaban los dos ocupados, su hermano mayor estaba muy ocupado con su novia y sus amigos… Bueno, el necesitaba amigos para que ellos si se preocuparan por él.

* * *

El dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, las comisuras de sus labios levantándose, sus mejillas con un tono rosado por llorar y por el frio viento combinados. Logan miro las estrellas que llenaban el negro lienzo del cielo, todas brillando y titilando, posadas perfectamente en el ambiente. La luna se veía especialmente grande, escondida en la esquina de su luz, iluminando al mundo con su tranquilo brillo. Tranquilidad. Logan no podía recordar la última vez que sintió tranquilidad, cuando no tenia que preocuparse por tantas cosas que causaron que su vida terminara asi. De la gente que causo que terminara cansado de despertar cada mañana.

Mirando a las estrellas, movió un pie más cerca del borde, sus ojos aun en las estrellas. En cada una de ellas, podía ver la feliz infancia que tuvo. La infancia que paso antes de que le creciera un poco más y se diera cuenta de lo duro y difícil que el mundo era. Especialmente para Logan.

Entonces, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas una vez más.

Las caras de las muchas personas que lo destruyeron pasaron por su mente, dejando que Logan reviviera todas y cada una de las razones por las que contribuyeron con su suicido. ¿Pero a ellos les importaría cuando se enteraran? ¿Se molestarían en realmente pensar en las muchas decisiones que pudieron haber cambiado? Después de todo, una pequeñísima cosa podría haber detenido a un chico de acabar con su vida. El efecto de bola de nieve que esto creo, lo llevo a odiarse a sí mismo y a la vida con la que tenía que cargar.

Tomo otro tembloroso paso hacia adelante, casi todo su pie sobresaliendo del borde, solo sus talones manteniéndolo atado al edificio que estaba abajo.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, Logan tratando de entender por que todos ellos hicieron lo que hicieron. No tenían que hacerlo. Ninguno de ellos tenía. Pudieron haber elegido ser ciudadanos modelo y no atacar a Logan, herirlo de tantas maneras en que lo hicieron. Algunos hicieron lo que hicieron a propósito. Otros, bueno, ellos tal vez no lo hicieron a propósito, pero aun así lo hicieron. Aun así se las arreglaron para romperlo en pedazos.

Logan no pudo evitar imaginar sus reacciones cuando escucharan sobre todo aquello. Acerca de su muerte, y más importante, acerca de cómo contribuyeron a ella. ¿Se alegrarían? ¿En realidad les importaría? ¿De hecho, lo recordarían, recordarían su nombre? Después de todo, el era solo el chico del que abusaban constantemente.

Lo triste era, que Logan jamás sabría. Para el tiempo en todos ellos se dieran cuenta, siguieran su pequeño juego para entender porque ellos son una razón de su muerte, el ya se habría ido, tragado por la oscuridad que era el mas allá.

Parte de él estaba emocionado. No podía esperar para deshacerse su vida, de poder sentir paz por una vez. Por otra parte, se sentía culpable. No culpable por la gente que lo molestaban, sino a la gente que mostro la más mínima cantidad de cariño, de culpa, de pasión. ¿Cómo le harían frente a su muerte? ¿La gente que si vio más que al demasiado intimidado donnadie que era Logan Mitchell? ¿La gente que le mostro tan solo un poco de amistad?

Pero ni esa pequeña cantidad de personas eran suficientes para salvar la vida de Logan.

Logan jalo un poco de aire, liberándolo por sus fosas nasales. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras habría sus brazos, dejando que le viento soplara alrededor de él, dejándolo sentir el frio una última vez. El viento soplo más fuerte, causando que Logan temblara un poco.

Pronto, el mundo sabría por que Logan se suicido, las muchas personas que lo empujaron sobre el borde, literalmente. En unos días, un paquete sería enviado a la persona numero 1, numero 1 en su lista. Entonces desde ahí, el paquete seria pasado por toda la lista, cada miembro escuchando las cosas horribles que ellos y los otros en la lista le hicieron a Logan. Tendrían que vivir con el hecho de que ellos fueron una de las muchas razones por las que Logan se quito la vida.

Luego, cuando llegara al final, al número 13, la peor persona de todas, ellos tendrían que llevárselo al infierno con ellos.

* * *

El frio viento llego hasta la espalda de Logan una vez mas, corriendo suavemente por su piel. Y en ese momento , Logan se alejo de la realidad, su mente clara mientras sus sentidos se ahogaban. Se concentro en mover sus pies, permitiéndoles dejar la solida base.

Su pequeño cuerpo callendo del techo, el viento chocando frenéticamente contra el, acariciando su cuerpo, sus brazos hacia atrás. El era como un angel, callendo con gracia del cielo. Pasando los pisos, ganando velocidad.

Y luego, estaba hecho.

Su cuerpo choco con el duro pavimento abajo, sorprendiendo a las muchas personas que pasaban por ahí. Se quedo ahí tirado, es un charco de su propia sangre, la substancia roja saliendo de su cabeza hasta llegar al cemento gris, sangrando perfectamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero sin emoción, sin vida. En su cara, una sonrisa que lo hacia parecer feliz. Logan estaba feliz. Despues de todo, era libre, libre de su tortura llamada vida.

Y ahora, las 13 personas que lo castigaron estaban a punto de recibir una llamada de atención. La muerte de Logan Mitchell y ahora como la causaron.

* * *

**SO! Que les parecio? Les gusta? Verdad que esta genial? Diganle a sus amigos, conocidos, enemigos, a todos lo que conoscan! Y si les gusto la historia y les gusta leer en ingles les dejo el link : s/7814972/1/Thirteen-Reasons-Why**

**Review?**


	2. Capitulo 2: Que Los Juegos Comiencen

**HOLA! Lo se, me van a reclamar por el retraso. Pero mis disculpas estan al final del capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2; Que Los Juegos Comiencen.**

* * *

Carlos camino por la calle hacia su casa, sus ojos, sus ojos aun vidriosos por el dolor. Se colgó de nuevo su mochila sobre su hombro, continuando su trayecto a casa de la escuela. El día de hoy fue raro, bueno, ha sido raro todo el mes, desde que Logan se suicido. Carlos nunca le habló, y aunque Logan nunca hizo un gran impacto en la escuela, todos podían sentir que la escuela se sentía un poco vacía; su bolsa de golpear finalmente tomo una decisión.

Carlos no podía creerlo, como alguien podría solo quitarse la vida. Si claro, Logan era constantemente torturado y humillado, pero después de la secundaria, su futuro era prometedor. Él tenia un pie dentro de Valedictorian, sin duda era esperado en Harvard o Yale para estudiar para convertirse en doctor. El era tan brillante, tan inteligente, sin embargo, el fue y se quito la vida. Así.

El viento soplo gentilmente contra Carlos, la parte de abajo de su camiseta levantándose un poco, el viento corriendo por su piel desnuda. El se estremeció, jalando su camiseta mientras bajaba el cabeza, determinado a solo llegar a casa.

Ha sido así todo el tiempo ahora para Carlos. Todos los días, solo se apresura a casa. Olvidándose de detenciones o clubes o actividades después de la escuela, ahora, con el dolor de la muerte de logan sobre su cabeza, el solo quería hacerse bolita debajo del cobertor y hundirse en la cama, esperando empujar la realidad que lo atormenta.

* * *

El miro hacia arriba cuidadosamente, notando su casa en la distancia, las otras casas resemblando la suya. Movió su cabeza atreves del camino, notando la ahora la vacía casa que estaba opuesta a la suya, la casa de los Mitchell. Era gracioso de verdad como Logan vivía en frente de Carlos desde que se mudo aquí desde Texas. Le tomo un poco de tiempo notar que el genio vivía solo cruzando el cemento, pero cuando lo hizo, se aseguro de ver a Logan cada vez que pudiera.

Cuando Logan salía de su casa en la mañana, Carlos estaba esperando en su carro, solo para poder verlo un poco. Cada vez que Logan sacaba la basura el fin de semana, Carlos estaba esperando en su ventana, viéndolo por la cortina. Se veía que Carlos un poco obsesionado con Logan. ¿Por qué? Bueno, a él enserio le gustaba. Más que como amigo. Le ha gustado desde que se enteró de su existencia en la primaria.

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo a la cara de caramelo de Carlos, pensando en Logan. Una vez, cuando Carlos estaba viendo a Logan, el chico pálido se dio cuenta. En vez de mirar para otro lado, el simplemente se sonrojo y dio una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa significativa al latino antes de desaparecer. Ahora, cada vez que Carlos trataba de pensar en Logan a propósito, todo lo que podía imaginar era todo el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar y Carlos no lo paró. El nunca lo vio pasar, pero podía imaginar la imagen del cuerpo de Logan aplastado en el pavimento, con sangre alrededor de él.

El recordaba el día siguiente, cuando el Sr. Rocque anuncio que Logan se había suicidado. Nadie se veía asombrado o culpable, de hecho, nadie se veía como si le importara. Excepto Carlos. El recordaba como su corazón dolió al pensar en no volverlo a ver, al pensar que nunca tendría su oportunidad de invitarlo a salir, de pedirle que sea su novio.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Carlos, una pequeña lágrima formándose en su ojo derecho. Cerro sus ojos mientras caminaba, desesperado por que la lagrima no rodara por su mejilla, por no exponer lo que estaba sintiendo. Paro, quedando directamente enfrente de su casa.  
Carlos ladeo su cabeza un poco, notando una caja grande afuera de su garaje. Sus papás no estaban en casa, ¿tal vez olvidaron que alguien que alguien les iba a enviar algo?

El empujo la pequeña puerta de la cerca, las bisagras chirriando mientras abría. Carlos entro al jardín, cerrando la puerta con cuidado mientras caminaba por el camino, directo a ver para qué era la caja.

El la vio, notando que no tenía remitente. Carlos la miro con confusión, agachándose para recogerla. La sacudió, escuchando algunos objetos rebotando adentro. Frunció el ceño mientras quitaba la cinta negra, las solapas de la caja quedando hacia arriba. Adentro, había un montón de papel de ceda café. Carlos lo quito rápidamente con su mano enguantada, notando una serie de cintas de casete revueltas.

Con la caja en una mano, Carlos uso su mano libre para encontrar sus llaves y quitar el seguro de la puerta. La puerta de roble se abrió y pego contra la pared. El entro a la casa, arrastrando los pies en la alfombra mientras se movía a la sala, dejando la caja en la mesa de vidrio. Carlos rápidamente se quito su abrigo, bufanda y guantes, aventándolos al sillón detrás de él.

Carlos saco una cinta, notando un número en el costado, escrito en plumón rojo permanente. '9'. Carlos se acerco a la caja, notando que el resto de las cintas tenían números también, todos escritos con plumón rojo, enumerando del 1 al 13, menos el que tenía en la mano. Sus cejas se levantaron mientras pensaba si debía o no escuchar las cintas. Pero, ¿Quién podía comenzar con el numero 9? Tendría que empezar por el principio.

* * *

El aventó la cinta en la caja, corriendo a la cocina. El no tenía un reproductor de casete, pero su papá sí. Abriendo el cajón, Carlos busco en el desastre, encontrando un reproductor de casete polvoriento. Le soplo, viendo como las pequeñas partículas caían al piso. Soltó una risita al recordar otro feliz momento.

Logan hubiera odiado esto, el desastre y el polvo. Aunque nunca había hablado o tenido una conversación con Logan, él sabía que era un loco por la limpieza, todos sabían eso. El era perfeccionista, todas las cosas tenían que estar perfectas y limpias, sin una sola cosa fuera de lugar.

Con la maquina en mano, Carlos volvió a la sala, metiendo la mano a la caja para encontrar la número 1. Después de un rato checando cada cinta, la ultima, sorprendentemente, era la que el Latino necesitaba. El apretó un botón, escuchando un sonido extraño que la maquina hizo cuando se abrió, Carlos metiendo la cinta en su lugar. Sus dedos rápidamente presionaron el botón de Play mientras se ponía unos audífonos en las orejas, la curiosidad tomando el control de su cuerpo.

_Ok, así que, aquí estoy, o __**estaba**__._

La respiración de Carlos se corto, su corazón casi parando.

_Sip, es correcto. He vuelto de la muerte, obvio no literalmente, porque eso sería científicamente incorrecto… Pero de vuelta a la realidad. En este momento, un millón de pensamientos pasan por su mente. ¿Es __**Logan**__ al que estoy escuchando? ¿El nerd antisocial?_

_Bueno, si están pensando alguno de esos ahora, entonces están en lo correcto. Soy yo, Logan Mitchell, el chico del que finalmente escucharon, ya que me acabo de suicidar._

_Me pregunto cómo se lo están tomando. ¿A alguno de ustedes siquiera le importó? De hecho, apuesto que, si están escuchando esto, ni siquiera me recuerdan por nombre. Todo lo que pueden recordar es la constante burla y abuso que me han seguido los últimos años.__** ¿Se acuerdan ahora?**_

_Claro que se acuerdan. ¿Cómo pueden olvidar a Logan?, el chico que era constantemente aventado a los casilleros, aventado al piso, rumores constantes siendo esparcidos acerca de él, su vida siendo destruida._

El corazón de Carlos latía como loco contra su pecho, la misteriosa vos de Logan entrando por sus tímpanos. Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas, el shock tomando control completamente. Era Logan. Carlos podía escuchar su dulce vos otra vez, bramando su mente. Pero no era tan dulce. Sonaba enojada, herida.

_Así que, aquí estoy, hablando con ustedes justo ahora. Verán, no me mate por nada. Dios, soy un genio, no un neandertal como la mayoría de nuestra generación. Pero se preguntaran porque estoy aquí, hablando con ustedes. Bueno, si pueden escucharme, en este momento, eso significa que tienen la culpa._

_¿La culpa de que? Bueno, es simple. Por empujarme más allá de mis límites… y no es un juego de palabras._

_Si, ustedes están en alguna de estas fabulosas cintas porque son una de las razones porque hice lo que hice. Digo, puedo imaginármelos a todos ustedes ahora, a los 13 de ustedes. Probablemente sentados en su cama, su sofá, una silla. Su familia probablemente alrededor de ustedes, completamente inconsciente de la vos que les susurra al oído el mensaje que los perseguirá._

Carlos podía escuchar la vos de Logan volverse un susurro, el tono cada vez mas sádico y enojado.

_Pero aquí y ahora, les voy a explicar a __**todos**__**y**__**cada**__**uno**__**de ustedes**__ las muchas razones de por qué acabe con mi vida. Las muchas cosas que __**cada**__**uno**__ me ha hecho. Si, es correcto. Si estas escuchando esta cinta, significa que de alguna manera causaste mi muerte. Así que felicidades, probablemente todos ustedes querían que me fuera, y ahora, su deseo se volvió realidad._

_¿Pero creyeron que me iría sin hacer nada?_

_Claro, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para defenderme… Pero ahora, no pueden tocarme. Así que prepárense, porque después de escuchar las 13 cintas en la caja, su vida será diferente._

_Las personas que ves todos los días en la escuela… No podrán verlas de la misma manera otras ves._  
_Así que estén preparados, estén asustados, porque aquí y ahora, el closet se abrirá y los esqueletos van a salir. Todos los secretos, todas las cosas malas que han tratado de esconder serán encontradas. _

_Claro, cada razón __**varia**__ en la gravedad. Algunos solo perderán el respeto en la escuela, su reputación… Otros, bueno, podrían enfrentar cargos penales… ¿Verdad, numero 11?_  
_Pero antes de que comience con el número 1, hay algunas reglas que debo poner._

Los ojos de Carlos comenzaron a arder. Era como si alguien estuviera bailando tap en sus globos oculares. El parpadeo, una pequeña lagrima rodando por su mejilla. Pero una pregunta paso por su cabeza como una bala: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Carlos para lastimar a Logan, para empujarlo hacia la muerte?

_Primero, tienen que escucha __**todas las cintas**__. Desde la número 1 __**hasta**__ la número 13. Oh, y no intenten no escucharlas, porque tengo al alguien que me está ayudando en el mundo de los vivos. Es correcto, __**alguien **__allá afuera te está viendo ahora, asegurándose de que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Si no, bueno, solo diré que dicha persona tiene copia de todas estas cintas, listas para ser filtradas._  
_Ahora, no querríamos eso, ¿o sí?_

_Todos sus secretos, la tortura que me dieron, sus verdaderos yo, todo para que la escuela entera sepa. Así que es muy obvio que debieran solo escuchar y pasar las cintas. Si lo hacen y llegan al número 13 sin problemas, entonces está bien. Las únicas personas que sabrán acerca de lo que han hecho serán las otras personas en la lista. Y todos sabemos que nadie en esta tiene derecho sobre otro, después de todo, no pueden ser hipócritas ahora._

_Y su última regla. Escuchen las cintas, recuerden su número, recuerden a la persona que va justo después que ustedes, y envíen la caja. Si, envíenla. No sean tan idiotas como para dárselo en la mano, eso es prácticamente suicidio… y no es un juego de palabras, otra vez. Sigan las reglas hasta que llegue al pez gordo, el numero 13. Y ahora estarán _

**_Hey, ¿que si soy el 13, que hago?_**

_Simple. Toma la caja y vete al infierno. Mientras todos ustedes están en la escala de que tanto me afectaron, numero 13 merece sufrir, merece vivir sabiendo que él o ella fue el ultimo empujón. Porque tienes razón, Numero 13 fue la persona que tomo la decisión por mí, él o ella me dio el ultimo empujón para quitarme la vida._

_¿Eres el numero 13? ¿Me empujaste demasiado?_

_Bueno, escucha, escucha mis palabras y averígualo. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces._  
_Así que, bienvenidos al show. 13 personas y trece razones porque me suicide. Dios, apuesto que están nerviosos. Y francamente, __**deberían**__ estarlo._

_Que el show comience y las cortinas suban. Numero 1, es tu momento de brillar._

_Tu eres la persona que comenzó todo, que comenzó este horrible efecto bola de nieve que destruyo mi vida aun mas. Si tú no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, todo sería diferente y yo seguiría vivo. Así que felicitaciones, eres oficialmente una __**puta**__._

_Pero estoy en lo correcto ¿no, __**Lucy**__?_

* * *

**Que les parecio? A mi me encanta la forma de hablar de Logan en las cintas...**

**Como sea...**

**No habia subido nada por que me fui de vacaciones a ver a Big Time Rush! SIII! Fue genial! Cantaron Worldwide en español y le cambiaron la letra! Cantaron "Paris, London, MEXICO..." Y yo casi me desmallo! Y casi lloro con la de invisible! **

**Y despues, cuando volvi, mi computadora no servia, entre a trabajar por las tardes, etc. etc.**

**Bueno, espero que aun siguan leyendo esta historia :D Y yo se que no lo dije al principio pero este capitulo va para mi mejor amigo aqui en Fanfic (para que me hago mensa, es mi unico amigo aqui) **_Alex Daniel _**:D **

**Y por que siguen aqui? Deberian estar en leyendo sus historias...**

**Por cierto, espero que subas pronto mas caps. de Machista Insignificante!**

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Amigos-Enemigos

**Waaazzzzaaa! Estoy de vuelta! Razones de mi retraso al final. :D**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 Amigos-Enemigos_**

* * *

_Claro que tengo razón, yo soy el "__**chico maravilla". **__Recuerdas Lucy?_

_Bueno, para refrescar tu memoria, hay que viajar a cuando me mude aquí en el verano. La escuela empezaba en septiembre. Claro, sin embargo, yo no te conocí hasta septiembre cuando la escuela comenzó __**realmente**__._

_Era una helada mañana y mi primer día del año en la escuela. Estaba empezando mi segundo año de secundaria en escuela nueva en otro estado, del otro lado del país. Yo no tenia amigos ni nadie en quien encontrar el tan necesitado apoyo._

Carlos lentamente contuvo las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer. En el fondo de su estómago, podía sentir el interior torciéndose y anudando, todo su cuerpo queriendo agacharse y vomitar. Se sentía repugnante de solo escuchar el dolor por el que Logan pasó. Claro, la cinta acababa de empezar. ¿pero, Carlos podría escuchar todas las muchas razones? ¿Qué si se ponían peor?

_¿ya te acordaste Luce?_

_Bueno, deberías acordarte porque, después de todo, tu fuiste la __**primera**__ amiga que hice aquí. Si, pueden cerrar sus bocas. Lucy Stone, la rebelde sin causa, era amiga mía. Yo, Logan Mitchell, el nerd mas nerd de todos._

_Fuiste tan dulce y linda cuando me viste sentado en la oficina solo, tratando de descifrar mi horario. Si mi memoria no me falla, las primeras palabras que dijiste fueron:_

_"Viejo, eres nuevo, lo haces muy obvio."_

_Y con eso, te sentaste aun lado de mi, me diste un codazo y luego me llevaste a mi primera clase. Luego, sorprendente mente te quedaste a mi lado todo el día. Toda la semana, luego todo el __**mes**__. Tu fuiste la primera amiga que lleve a casa para que conocieras a mis padres, la primera amiga en mi nueva vida, la primera persona que me hablo. Pero insisto, las cosas cambian y la gente también. Tu, de toda la gente, deberías saberlo._

_Porque, y voy a decir esto y nadie de ustedes debería sorprenderse, la señorita Stone no es un __**ángel**__._

_Lo se, impactante._

* * *

Carlos presiono el botón de stop, incapaz de seguir aun cuando un millón de preguntas llegaron a su mente inocente. No podía superar que Logan no estaba solo muerto, sino que había planeado torturarlos a todos ellos. Claro, en algún sentido el merecía tener venganza contra todos, pero ¿Qué hizo mal Carlos. Él nunca le dijo nada a Logan, ¿así que, como pudo ser una de las personas que hizo su vida un infierno?

No solo eso, ¿Logan era amigo de Lucy? ¿Lucy Stone? La chica conocida por ser una bomba, fácil de hacer enojar y cuando se enojaba, explotaba y atacaba a todos los presentes. Ella no era confiable, era impredecible e indiferente. Sin embargo, ¿Logan y ella eran amigos?

Pero todas esta preguntas eran opacadas por una en particular… ¿Qué numero era Carlos Pero para averiguarlo, tendría que pasar por todas y cada una de las cintas, solo para entender como se sentía Logan. Pero en el fondo de su mente, Carlos estaba luchando por seguir adelante, dispuesto a darse por vencido en el primer obstáculo.

Su tembloroso dedo presiono gentilmente el botón de play.

La cinta hizo un sonido, un poco de estática apareciendo antes que las palabras salieran a la luz, el tono sarcástico de Logan llenara su mente.

_Pero, volvamos a la historia que quiero llegar._

_Verán, Lucy fue la que me dio el apodo de '__**chico maravilla'**__. Un día ella fue a mi casa después de la escuela. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso es lo que los __**mejores**__ amigos tienden a hacer. Como sea, ella se dio cuenta que tenia una obseción con las historietas, además de ser un completo geek. Así que ella, quitada de la pena me dio el apodo y después de un tiempo se quedo._

_¿y como te llamaba yo? Ah si, tu eras '__**Luce'**__._

_Recuerdo como odiabas ese nombre. Decías que por alguna razón te hacia sentir gorda. Y dios, eso me recuerda a tantas noches que pase en el teléfono escuchándote llorar, cuando tu __**bulimia **__volvía y te aterraba estar 'gorda'._

_Oh, demonios, acabo de decir tu secreto. __**Demonios**__._

_Lo siento por eso, se me escapo. Pero eso es algo en lo que eres buena Lucy, dejar que detalles personales y secretos se te escapen de esos alegres y __**gordos **__labios tuyos. ¿no?_

_Pero, siempre creí que podía confiar en ti. Que eramos amigos para siempre. Luego, tenias que convertirte en una perra._

Carlos quedo boquiabierto por lo cruel que Logan sonaba en la cinta. Parecía que quería torturar a todos ellos, queriendo que sus secretos salieran. Eso solo hizo que lo que Carlos sentía dentro creciera. Si eso era cierto, ¿Qué era lo que Logan sabia de Carlos? ¿podría soportar que Logan fuera malo con el? Después de todo, lo único que Carlos quería era conocerlo.

No solo eso, ¿Lucy tenia bulimia? Ella no era flacucha, pero tampoco estaba gorda. Tenia lindas curvas. ¿ así que, por que se hacia vomitar? Era algo loco. Carlos recordaba haberla visto, como se veía y todo. De hecho, recordaba haberla visto hoy. Ella se veía mas pálida de lo normal y de hecho, después de que Logan lo mencionara, se dio cuenta que Lucy parecía haber perdido unos kilos.

Pero claro, no fue por dieta y ejercicio.

_Así que, probablemente están sentados en su cama ahora mismo __**super **__asustados. Verán, la señorita Lucy Stone no es la insensible chica rockera que todos piensan que es. Lucy es tan frágil y humana como el resto de nosotros, aunque su corazón tiende a cambiar entre bombear sangre y bombear hielo por su cuerpo. Si, eres una reina del hielo y raramente, todos lo saben._

_Solo quería decir lo obvio._

_Lo peor es, no puedo creer que te ayude. Te ayude a luchar contra tu adicción de meter dedos en tu garganta, haciéndote vomitar hasta que estuvieras a punto de desmallarte. Y todo porque creí que eramos __**amigos**__, pero dios, tu ni siquiera sabes el significado de serlo._

_Así que, para hacer las cosas mejor para ti, para ayudarte a construir un vinculo entre nosotros, te conté mi mas oscuro secreto, acerca de mi sexualidad. Wow, lo admito, fui un completo idiota al confiar en ti con respecto a algo tan personal. Pero, de nuevo, siega y estúpidamente pensé que eramos amigos que podían confiar entre si. Pero cuando te enteraste que era gay, te alejaste._

¿Logan le dijo su secreto a Lucy primero? Carlos no podía entenderlo. Cuando el año comenzó, escucho de chico nuevo. Pero cuando veía a Logan por la escuela, siempre estaba solo. El nunca tuvo amigos. Y claro, Carlos pronto se dio cuenta que Logan vivía cruzando la calle.

_No contestabas mis llamadas o mensajes, me ignoraste completamente en los pasillos y luego, encima de todo, empezaste a abusar verbalmente de mi cada vez que tenías la oportunidad, una pequeña manada de niñas riendo atrás de ti, su valiente líder._

_Si tan solo fueras tan valiente._

* * *

Un pequeño grito ahogado salió labios de Carlos. No recordaba a Logan y a Lucy hablando, pero si recordaba las incontables veces que Lucy abuso de él. Salio de la nada, y asusto un poco a Carlos, pero para todos los demás, esa era Lucy Stone. No le importaba una mierda. Pero pasaron de ser amigos a enemigos en medio segundo… eso asustaba a Carlos.

_Luce, ¿quieres saber porque estas aquí, cinta numero 1 y no 13? Porque créeme, enserio pensé en ponerte al final._

Carlos salio de su asiento tomando la maquina en sus manos mientras que los audífonos se quedaron en sus oídos. Con la maquina apretada contra su pecho, salio de la habitación y subió las escaleras, escondiéndose para que cuando sus padres volvieran a casa, no lo molestaran y asumieran que estaba haciendo tarea.

_Pero luego, por alguna razón, una parte de mi se puso de tu parte. Que aunque tu comenzaste todo, tal vez, solo tal vez, no querías ser una perra. Así que, suelta ese aliento que estabas guardando y relájate, no te llevaras esto al infierno. Pero espero que te haya causado algo y que __**tal vez**__, solo tal vez, puedes reparar tu vida antes de que se salga de control._

_Así que, la razón por la que estas aquí es porque decidiste __**abandonarme.**_

_Ahora, probablemente piensas que estoy siendo infantil, pero honestamente, justo ahora, me vale madres lo que estés pensando. No fue solo el abandonamiento lo que dolió Luce, fue el hecho de que te aseguraste de restregármelo en la cara todos los días con un remarque homofóbico a medio pasillo lleno, solo para causar risas de los demás. Claro, en ese tiempo solo eran especulaciones y tu eras la única que me torturaba. Pero eso no es suficiente ¿o si?_

_Para hacer las cosas peor, fuiste y le dijiste a gente mi secreto, esparciéndolo como fuego. El secreto que juraste guardar. Pronto, toda la escuela se entero como una plaga. Después de que la noticia se esparciera, todos querían conocerme, hablar conmigo. Pero nunca fueron amables. Nunca hablaban._

_Siempre eran preguntas. Siempre eran comentarios, chistes y bromas. Siempre era tortura, la forma en que ellos prácticamente escupían su veneno homofóbico hacia mi._

_Ves, siempre pude ir y preguntarte por que lo hiciste. Pero la verdad es que, ya se porque lo hiciste, bueno, sabia porque lo hiciste. Pero eso saldrá en otra cinta._

_Por abrir tu bocota y dejar salir palabras que te confié comenzaste el desastre de mi vida. Justo ahora, estarás pensando que estoy exagerando. Pero una ves que escuches a todos los demás en estas cintas y lo que me hicieron después de que escucharon que era gay porque __**tu**__ le dijiste a todos, te darás cuenta de que si no lo hubieras dicho, nada de esto hubiera pasado y yo seguiría vivo._

_Si, __**vivo.**_

_Tu pequeña acción causo un enorme efecto de bola de nieve que me destruyo. Así que felicitaciones, llevaste tu reputación de ruda a un nuevo nivel._

_¿pero valió la pena? ¿Perder un amigo quien te ayudo con tu enfermedad? ¿Sabiendo que pudiste prevenir que alguien se __**suicidara **__si tan solo te lo hubieras guardado?_

_Adelantate, brinca de felicidad y alivio de que tu acción no era tan mala como pensaste. O mejor, ve y métete los dedos en tu garganta hasta que vomites. Porque créeme, cuando escuches lo que los demás hicieron después de saber que era gay, entonces te sentirás culpable y querrás deshacerte de la culpa._

_Pero por ahora, __**Lucy Stone, **__tu eres la razón Numero 1. Tu empezaste todo el proceso cuando esparciste mi secreto y me abandonaste porque eres una homofóbica, y de ahí, todo empeora. Especialmente un incidente en particular._

_Uno especifico que puedo recordar muy bien._

_¿Por qué? Bueno, porque soy recordado constantemente por la pequeña cicatriz escondida debajo de una de mis cejas cuando me veo en el espejo. Nadie puede notarla, pero yo se que esta ahí. Y una persona es el culpable después de escuchar acerca de mi recién encontrada sexualidad._

_Así que por favor, un aplauso para Numero 2, el chico con su propio grupito._

_Si, sabes exactamente de quien estoy hablando, todos lo sabemos. El Sr. Capitán-del-Equipo-de-Hockey __**Dak Zevon.**_

Carlos no podía creerlo. ¿Primero Lucy y ahora Dak? Lucy era una de las líder de popularidad, mientras que Dak era el otro. Para ser justos, ninguno de los dos debió haber estado con Logan. Pero lo hicieron.

Una parte de Carlos estaba aliviada de saber que no era el siguiente. Pero eso solo significaba que estaba mas abajo en la lista. Con suerte y podría ser Numero 13.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Estan en shock? Yo no. Ya sabia que el 2 era Dak. Es que yo ya lo leí xD**

**Ok no. Me disculpo por la tardanza! Tengo buenas razones, creo. Al menos lo son para mi. Pero no crean que he abandonado Fanfic, o al menos esa historia. La amo demasiado como para dejarla asi.**

**Primero mi Lap Top (donde hago todo) se descompuso y perdí todos mis archivos. Incluyendo medio capitulo. Cuando al fin la pude arreglar, la escuela y el trabajo me comieron viva. Pocas veces tenia tiempo libre, y cuando eso pasaba, me daba mucha flojera (maldita flojera) o veia Death Note (muy buena serie) LOL!**

**Me disculpo (otra ves) y aprovecho para promocionar mi One-Shot Song-fic Kogan! "**_Lo Unico Que Se"_ **el cual es muy triste segun me dicen... es que estoy harta de la tipica historia Kogan donde todos teminan felices. (si, eso se escuchaba mejor en mi cabeza) Ademas de que he estado deprimida y...**

**Volviendo al tema...**

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Moch 3**


	4. Capitulo 4: No Tan Perfecto

** Hola! Estoy de vuelta con este nuevo cap. de Trece Razones Porque c:**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4; No tan perfecto.**

* * *

Lentamente, Carlos presiono el botón de eyectar, el sonido del plástico levantándose dominando el silencioso dormitorio de Carlos. Temblando, quito la cinta, poniéndola en la caja. En realidad no quería seguir escuchando, no quería saber que era lo que Dak y muchas otras personas en la escuela le habían hecho a logan, el chico que creyó amar.

Comenzó a parpadear, una solitaria lagrima escapando a pesar de sus mejores intentos. La gota rodo por su mejilla, cayendo en el borde y golpeando su cama. Justo ahora, Carlos podría vomitar. Era como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago un millón de veces, solo para hacerlo parar. Pero tenía que continuar. Alguien allá afuera, alguien que seguramente no conocía lo estaba observando, asegurándose de que siguiera las reglas. Si no lo hacía, las cintas saldrían a la luz. Mientras que todos los demás claramente merecían ser nombrados y señalados, su instinto le decía que aguantara, hasta por lo menos encontrar su cinta y ver que ha hecho mal para ayudar a orillar a logan a su eventual muerte.

Con la mano temblorosa, Carlos saco la cinta número 2, la cinta de Dak. La insertó, cerró la tapa y presiono play.

La estática lleno los auriculares. Una vez más el sarcasmo de Logan se escuchó.

_Así que, si. __**Dak Zevon.**__ Qué lindo chico, ¿no?_

_El hijo perfecto de padres perfectos. Un cristiano, con un zapato dentro de la beca de hockey, siempre teniendo puro 10, capitán de nuestro perfecto equipo de hockey lleno de neandertales. Y claro, su __**perfecto**__ líder para llevarlos perfectamente a la victoria en cada encuentro._

_Todo era perfecto. Dak era __**tan**__ perfecto._

_No tenía defectos, claro que no. ¿Dak, defectos? Esas palabras no van juntas, porque bueno, Dak es perfecto. ¿Cierto Dak?_

_Errrrrrrr, __**falso**__._

_Verán, nadie en esta vida es perfecto. Todos tienen problemas y defectos. Pero verán, necesitas ser una persona __**real **__para admitir que no eres perfecto. Es una pena que no lo admitieras. Eras tan fuerte y poderoso haciendo menos a los plebeyos que no valían tu tiempo. Pero claro, __**nunca**__ actuaste así. Te aseguraste de hablar con todos, te aseguraste de ser el Sr. Perfecto que parecías._

_Incluyéndome._

_Si, verán, esa es otra cosa que nadie esperaba. Dak Zevon me hablaba._

_Pero prepárense, porque casi todos en estas cintas los sorprenderán. Todos ellos mantienen esta __**mentira**__ de quienes son, haciendo una __**ilusión**__ para hacerlos creer que son alguien que en realidad no son. Bueno, yo fui lo suficientemente suertudo para ver el otro lado, el lado real, de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Si, suertudo es la palabra correcta._

_Porque hay que enfrentarlo; esconder tus morales, opiniones y odios es mucho más fácil que enfrentarlos._

_¿Verdad Dak?_

Carlos se recostó en su cama. Desde que empezó las cintas, su cuerpo ha cambiado entre estar débil por todas las duras emociones a tenso por todos los nervios y el dolor combinados. La voz de logan resonaba en su cabeza, el sonido de su voz en brumando su mente. No podía siquiera pensar en otra pregunta más que por que Dak hiso lo que hiso, porque francamente, escuchar la voz de logan, a pesar de su enojo, hacia a Carlos sentir lleno de paz.

Porque, después de todo, esa era la cosa que extrañaría más; la vos de Logan. Rara vez al escuchaba, solo en clase cuando la maestra forzaba al pálido a hablar. Cada vez, atrapaba la atención de Carlos, las palabras que salían de la boca del genio sonando hermosas y angelicales.

* * *

_Okay, así que Dak, debes de recordar __**claramente**__ lo que paso y como me hiciste esta cicatriz. Por favor, si lo olvidaste, entonces tienes menos de lo que sospechaba._

_O está la posibilidad de que, escondida muy dentro de ti, te consuma la __**culpa**__ de tus acciones y del hecho de que pecaste contra tu amado Dios. Después de todo, los buenos cristianos no creen en la violencia. Pero, eso nunca te detuvo ¿o sí?_

_Así que, hay que empezar por el principio. No Dak?_

_Después de que la __**bocona**__ de Lucy decidiera esparcir mi secreto, todos en la escuela sabían de mi sexualidad. Y como todos saben, personas tras personas me cuestionaron y me ridiculizaron por eso. ¿Lucy diciendo mi secreto podría ser la razón principal por lo que me hiciste?_

_Aun así, muchos de ustedes estaban más que felices de ayudar en el __**abuso**__ y __**destrucción**__ de Logan Mitchell. Todos ustedes obtuvieron __**pataditas**__**1**__ de esto._

_Pero Dak, tu definitivamente aprovechaste tus pataditas. Si, esta vez el juego de palabras fue a propósito._

_Sí que, mi diversión con Dak comenzó como… 2 semanas después del incidente. Me mantenía aislado en ese periodo, bueno, estaba solo así que no tenía otra opción. Incluso comencé a saltarme clases por la cantidad de abuso que me llegaba, incluso en clase. Si, recojan sus mandíbulas, no soy tan perfecto tampoco._

_Volvamos a la diversión con Dak._

_Fue después de la clase de educación física, si mal no recuerdo. Decidí esperar un poco, queriendo evitar más abuso de los otros chicos. Estaba parado afuera, medio escondido detrás de unos casilleros en mi ropa de gimnasia, viendo a todos los chicos salir del vestidor y correr a clase. Verán, no podía __**ni**__ cambiarme en los vestidores sin comentarios homofóbicos hacia mí._

_Después de un rato, cuando todos los chicos salieron, entre rápidamente. Me desvestí, me metí a la regadera para quitarme la suciedad del soccer, me envolví en una toalla y me fui a cambiar. Ahora, cuando te tallas la cabeza y hay agua en tus oídos, es muy difícil escuchar a tu alrededor. Tan difícil que no pude __**escucharte**__ entrar hasta que te vi._

_Al principio creí que me habías visto. Pero ese no fue el caso, __**obviamente**__. Empezaste a buscar en tu maleta, y yo de estúpido me quede viendo lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Te estaba viendo a ti? __**Nop**__. ¿Estaba siendo chismoso? __**Sí.**_

_Pero cuando notaste que te estaba viendo, no te pusiste a pensar en todas las opciones. Brincaste a la que tú creíste por lo que escuchaste acerca de mí por Lucy._

* * *

El estómago de Carlos se revolvió otra vez por la anticipación. Con esas palabras era obvio lo que Dak había hecho. Lo que era bizarro. Dak era cristiano, uno muy creyente. El no creía en la violencia o en la pelea, después de todo, eso era clasificado como un pecado. Pero también lo es la homosexualidad. Carlos respiro hondo, dejando salir el aire lentamente mientras Logan continuaba.

_Comenzaste a gritarme. Yo podía ver la saliva volando de tu boca, el color de tus mejillas tornarse rojo sangre. Estabas enojado, se veía de lejos. ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que recuerdo haberte dicho, __**rogándote**__ para que me creyeras, que solo estaba siendo chismoso. Incluso lo repetí una y otra vez._

_Pero bueno, ¿quién puede domar una bestia cuando está enojada? Y hombre, tu sí que estabas molesto, ¿verdad Dak?_

_¿Qué fue lo que te hizo que me jalaras del cuello de mi camisa y golpearme en la cara? ¿Fue que estabas avergonzado de que Dak, el perfecto espécimen de vida humana, estaba siendo visto por un asqueroso __**homo**__**2**__?_

_¿Fue eso lo que te hizo __**aventarme**__ contra los azulejos de la pared, tu mano jalando mi cabello mientras __**estrellabas **__mi cara contra la pared, sacando sangre? Vamos Dak, dinos por qué lo hiciste. Dinos por qué me gritaste mientras me __**golpeabas**__, antes de repentinamente tirarme al piso, dejándome en un charco de __**sangre**__ y huyendo como un cobarde._

_Porque, yo tengo una respuesta. No eres perfecto. __**Nunca**__ fuiste perfecto y __**nunca **__lo serás._

_Actúas en la escuela como si fueras este tipo genial del que todo el mundo quiere ser amigo. Pero en realidad, bajo la ropa de diseñador y los valores cristianos, no eres más que un __**monstruo**__, un imperfecto __**monstruo**__._

La cinta comenzó a fallar cuando la vos de Logan se rompió. En el otro lado, Logan se estaba rompiendo, dejando salir unos cuantos sollozos. Carlos escucho con mucha atención, su corazón rompiéndose mientras escuchaba a Logan llorar. Después de un pequeña aspiración y más estática, la voz de Logan volvió, calmada y neutral una vez más.

_Así que, no solo me dejaste __**golpeado**__ y __**amoreteado**__ en un charco de mi propia sangre en el suelo del vestidor, sino que también agregaste insultos a mi ataque. Pudiste haberme golpeado e irte sin decirme tus hirientes palabras. Pudiste haberme ignorado, o mejor, pudiste haberte dado el tiempo y las __**neuronas**__ para escuchar mi lado de la historia. Pero no te preocupes Dak, no fuiste el único que hizo eso. Muchas personas en estas cintas tampoco se tomaron el tiempo de entenderme antes de juzgarme._

_Hay que enfrentarlo, vivimos en un mundo __**imperfecto**__ y Dak, tú eres todo menos perfecto, así que bájate de tu caballo blanco antes de que alguien te tire._

Carlos dejo salir una pequeña risita, un poco ronca por el nudo en la garganta. Era inapropiado bajo estas circunstancias, pero Carlos no pudo evitar enamorarse del sarcasmo en la voz de Logan. De hecho, incluso más inapropiadamente, el enojo en la voz de Logan hacia que Carlos sintiera cositas… por allá abajo.

_Así que, si, __**Dak Zevon**__, tú eres el Número 2. Diste un paso al frente y me agrediste. Te las arreglaste para lastimarme físicamente, en vez de verbalmente como el resto. No sé si fue porque creíste que podías usar tu estatus o porque no pudiste controlar tu enojo. De cualquier forma, te las arreglaste para que temiera por mi vida, metiendo una idea a mi cabeza que no necesitaba._

_Que la gente me odiaba tanto que estaban dispuestos a tomar mi vida._

_Oh, la ironía. Creo que les gane a todos con eso, bueno, lo hare en un rato._

_La siguiente persona, bueno, tú eres verdaderamente diferente. No entrare en __**muchos**__ detalles, porque estoy seguro de que todos se mueren de anticipación para ver si son la siguiente persona o si estas más abajo en la lista. Diablos, podrían estar escuchando esto sin darse cuenta de que son el afortunado Numero 13._

_Así que sin más preámbulo, les presento al Número 3, la actriz de método y reina del drama._

_Si, un aplauso para __**Camille**__._

_Si cariño, eres la siguiente y dios, la tuya si es una historia interesante._

Camille? Carlos no podía entenderlo. Primero Lucy y Dak; los líderes en la cadena social, pero ahora Camille estaba casi hasta abajo, considerando que era una geek del drama. Parece que Logan se mesclo con todos en el año escolar.

Y claramente, eso era algo malo para él.

* * *

**1****Kicks en ingles significa patadas, pero también se utiliza para decir que saco algún provecho de algo, como en este caso.**

**2****Homo en inglés es corto y ofensivo para homosexual. La verdad no sé si se usa así en el español.**

* * *

**_ Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. En lo personal yo tambien estoy enamorada de este Logan tan rudo y cruel! ME ENCANTA!_**

**_Pero eso no les interesa, asi que dejen su review diciendo que les parecio!_**

**_Y para los que leyeron la nota pasada, ya hable con el autor. Todo fue un mal funcionamiento en fanfic, asi que tendremos esta historia para rato c:_**

**_Love_**

**_Moch 3_**


End file.
